Andrew Calico
Andrew Calico is a 16 year old red fox in a family of 5 siblings and is the middle child, along with his other siblings callie(5), Tobey(7), Brian(17) and his older sister Clarice(18). He has had a hard life being the middle child of the family, with him not getting as much attention from his parents Trails and Bella as does his younger siblings. Andrew was born on December 17th, 2002, and the only time when he gets as much attention as his other siblings is during Christmas time. He remembers all the good times where he and his family would open presents around the tree, having a very jolly dinner and savoring the memories of those days that he had with his family. And he decided to apply for a job at the Turbo undercover fighting force a.k.a. T.U.F.F. to be apart of something even greater than being a mild mannered citizen in the city of Petropolis, and his parents we're alright with the choice that he was making because they knew that he was gonna do great things for the world. On the day that his life would soon change forever, He gave his family one last goodbye before heading off to his new job at T.U.F.F. headquarters, and he saw how proud his family was when he was heading to his new job at the one place where people train to become secret agents. Fact: His father is secretly a retired agent of T.U.F.F. His first was...pretty crazy considering how everyone In the building was in a state of crisis, confused at what he was seeing he decided to head up to the chief's office to get some answers. Chief Dombrowski explain everything what was going on to Andrew, and he couldn't find it hard to believe that there was actually a monster attacking down town Petropolis. To be proved wrong he saw on the moniter a Christmas themed monster who which looked very similar to the demon Krampus, and he saw the monster sucking up the entire team into his sack. Andrew felt helpless at what he had seen and wishes that he could do something about it, as he usually says "It's gonna take a Christmas miracle to stop this". Knowing how desperate Andrew was about saving the team, Chief Herbert Dombrowski took him along to the vault which contained the tuffranger morphers, and had given him the Christmas ranger morpher. Andrew asked the chief if he was sure about it, and he replied I know so my boy. Knowing the amount of faith the chief had in him, Andrew rushed to the tuff mobile to the scene to save the team and defeat the monster once and for all. after ramming into the monster he told the monster that he has to deal with him now, the spirit knight of the holidays, he took out his morpher and shouted out "Police transform, Tuff changer!" and had transformed into the ranger of the holiday that only comes once a year, Tuff Christmas. during the fight he managed to bust the monsters sack and release the whole team, and had single handedly defeated the monster with just one blow causing it to erupt into oblivion. after the battle the team thanked him for saving their lives while also being surprised that there is a new ranger on the team, and from that day forth Andrew Calico the red fox forever became the spirit of the holidays, Tuff Christmas.